You can run but you can't hide
by Silver Moon Serenity
Summary: Serenity learns that she is the princess of the moon, but she is all alone now. Now she must run from the evil queen Beryl to protect herself and her kingdom. But can she run from her true love when she finds it? SD. Takes place in presnet day. R and R!


A/N: Enjoy! Read and Review!!  
  
Title: You can run but you can't hide.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She was near. I could sense it, kind of like a sense of foreboding or doom coming near. I could feel her presence near, gazing at me, yet I couldn't pinpoint exactly where she was and nor could she for I. Obviously she didn't know where I was..yet. But it was only a mater of time.  
  
I raised my face towards the glistening sun and the gentle breeze that swept across my face. The time for battle was near. No matter what Luna tried to say, I knew that time was near, it was my destiny.  
  
The evil queen was near.  
  
I had long ago accepted my destiny. Ever since I found out the truth about myself, I knew this was who I am. My fate was tied to the queen and I had accepted it. Closing my eyes, I had to marvel at all that happened in the last year.  
  
**********  
  
I remember it all as clear as the day that happened. June 30th, my birthday, the day my life would change forever. My 16th birthday, a time for carefree joy and happiness right? Wrong.  
  
It had all started innocently enough. My parents and friends had thrown a huge bash for me. A mega, no holds-barred 16th birthday bash. Everyone I knew had come. My house was packed with people all coming to see me. Presents were piled along one wall--a mass array of gold and silver with tissue hiding surprises for me. I was the star of the whole event, me in my sparkling white party dress with a birthday hat on my head made for me by my best friends, Lita, Amy, Raye, and Mina. Everything was going great. The party even had dancing and I got to dance with my huge crush of all time--Sieya who even gave me a birthday peck on my cheek. I was on cloud nine, everything was great. And when everyone sang "happy birthday" to me over the huge cake, I felt like the world was given to me on a silver platter. Nothing could be more perfect except for this moment.  
  
After the party was over and I went to my room to go to sleep, it was hard not to keep smiling. I was just so happy, what girl wouldn't be? My 16th birthday, a kiss on the cheek from the CUTEST guy ever, it was just all too much.  
  
Just as I was under the covers and ready to close my eyes on the best day of my life, I was rudely awakened by a large object jumping on my chest.  
  
"What the...??" I exclaimed as I jumped out of my bed just to see a black cat staring back at me from my desk. 'A cat?' I thought to myself,' I don't have a cat. It must have jumped in threw my window.'  
  
"Weird...it has a crsenct moon shape on it's forehead. Is that normal??" I murmured outloud, but I shrugged my shoulders, nothing I could do about it. It would have to wait until the morning. Just as I was about to go under the covers, I heard my name being called.  
  
"Serenity,"  
  
Now this was majority weird because as I turned to see who had called my name, I could have sworn it was coming from that cat. Peering at it, I saw it had the oddest expression on it's face--a mixture of sadness and despair, like she didn't want to do something.  
  
"Serenity snap out of it!" I said to myself, running a hand threw my silver-blond hair, "all that birthday cake must have gotten to you."  
  
"It wasn't the cake Serenity" OK no mistaking it now, that cat talked. I saw the lips move. I was getting majorly freaked out.  
  
"You...you...you," I stuttered getting up from my bed, reaching for the hand brush that lay near me....just in case.  
  
"Oh for goodness' sake, put down the hair brush," The cat said rolling it's eyes.  
  
"how how how...." I still couldn't form complete sentences, my mind was in a state of shock.  
  
"OK I guess it's up to me to do the talking," the cat muttered as she rolled her tongue out, " Let me start by introducing myself my name is Luna."  
  
"Charmed, " I murmured jaw still hanging open.  
  
"Serenity, it is so good to see you again, don't you have any idea who I am?"  
  
"Umm....a hallucination?" I replied hopefully.  
  
The cat sighed," I have missed your quirky sense of humor, too bad this isn't it a social call,"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, regaining my composure," What do you mean you missed me? I would have remembered ever meeting you."  
  
"Well of course you don't remember, you memory being erased and all.," I started to inturept, but she silenced me," Poor dear Serenity, how I would love to leave you like this, in a life filled with happiness and joy but I'm afraid I can't. The evil is coming and you must be ready,"  
  
"What evil??" My fingernails were being bitten off at a dangerous rate, I was in panic.  
  
"The evil queen is near and it is time for you to face what is your destiny and your fate." Luna said looking at me with those unblinking eyes of hers.  
  
"Which is?" I asked, my voice going up an octave.  
  
"You, Serenity, are Princess Serenity of the Moon from the Silver Millennium."  
  
A/N: OK read and review!!!!! 


End file.
